


Colors

by Llerian



Category: Jongtae, SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, Slice of Life, jongtae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llerian/pseuds/Llerian
Summary: Jonghyun finds Taemin painting on a bench outside his workplace.





	Colors

Title: Colors

Pairing: Jongtae 

Disclaimer: English is not my first language so expect some mistakes. 

Word count: 458

Prompt: Jonghyun finds Taemin painting on a bench outside his workplace.

 

Once outside his workplace, Jonghyun made sure his neck was all covered up by the scarf he was wearing, avoiding it getting cold - hence risking losing his voice - and shoved his hands inside the warm coat's pockets. 

He was walking to his car, parked a few blocks away. His loft was not far from his workplace, when the weather was warm enough he'd usually walk to get there, but during wintertime he preferred using his car and enjoy its warmth.   
   
That day was one of the coldest. It was the first day of December and Jonghyun swore he could already smell the snow in the air, in advance that year.

Just around the corner that led to the parking lot where his car was, in a bench on the sidewalk, he saw a boy sitting with a little canvas resting on his bent legs and a set of acrylic colors on the empty spot on his side. 

The boy was holding a brush in his hands, its tip was stained blue, and he was staring at the other side of the street ahead. Jonghyun slowed down his pace and followed the boy's gaze.

The park in front of them was, like every other year during that time, adorned for Christmas. There were christmasy stands everywhere forming a sort of Santa Claus' Village. There were white and blue lights on every available surface and ornaments were placed on every single tree. 

Jonghyun looked back at the boy and his drawing. It was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. And he was not talking about the drawing. 

Well, that too. Faint black lines outlined every stand, splashes of blue marked the light and every sketched tree had its own colourful ornaments. 

But the boy was the one who took Jonghyun's breath away. His blond hair seemed silky smooth and framed his delicate traits. His eyes were piercing and focused, of an intense dark brown that glowed because of the lights. His nose was something Jonghyun could only describe as perfect, unable to find other words. His cheeks were round and a little rosy from the cold, his red lips seemed soft.    
   
Jonghyun noticed only in that exact moment that he slowed his pace a little too much to be considered normal and he was staring at the boy a little too hard to not be considered creepy. 

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and walked ahead, past the boy, he looked back only once when he got to his car. He saw the boy rinsing his brush in a little red bowl, then he shook out the water and dipped it in a different color which Jonghyun couldn't distinguish in the 8 p.m. darkness. 

FIN~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ let me know if you liked this short short story :3 also, I'm sorry for any mistake but english is not my first language as I already said, feel free to point them out to me tho so I can improve! 
> 
> Martina♡


End file.
